Technical Field
This invention relates to a device and method of use for a seat for installation in a law enforcement or other vehicle. Specifically, the invention relates to a seat with a harness restraint and an opening in the seat back for a prisoner's hands. A movable seat is also disclosed, which is mounted on a track for moving into and out of a vehicle into which a prisoner or uncooperative person may be safely loaded and restrained for transport.
State of the Art
Transporting prisoners is potentially dangerous, both for law enforcement personnel and the prisoner. Individuals being transported by law enforcement officers may not uncommonly be under the influence of illegal drugs, including methamphetamine or phencyclidine which may cause uncontrollable violent behavior.
When a person is taken into custody, the person is typically handcuffed and placed in the back seat of a police car, van or the like. It can be awkward and dangerous to place a handcuffed person in the back of a police car. The detainee may thrash about, kick, or attempt to bite the arresting officer(s). Oftentimes, the handcuffed detainee is forced into the back seat of a police car or van.
Once in the car, the officer must attempt to place a seat belt around the prisoner. This can be dangerous for the officer, as they must reach across the prisoner in a confined space. Often, the prisoner will try to injure the officer, spit on them or the like. If the prisoner is fighting too much, the officer may have no choice but to not buckle the detainee into the vehicle. In these situations, the detainee is free to move about within the back seat of the police vehicle and may injure themselves or be injured if the vehicle makes sudden stops or turns.
When a seat belt or similar conventional restraint is used, the detainee's handcuffed hands are pressed into the seat back, making the handcuffs cut in to the detainee's wrists and possibly placing strain on the front of the detainee's shoulder joints, which may cause a shoulder injury. Additionally, detainee's often attempt to rid themselves of any contraband by pushing it into the space between the seat back and the seat bottom. Officers must check this space between each arrest by placing their hands into the space. This can be dangerous for the officers, particularly if a needle, knife or other sharp object has been placed in this area.
Additionally, despite being handcuffed, a prisoner may still assault a police officer in the front seat of the vehicle by spitting through a metal screen or grate that separates the prisoner from the front seat.
Upon reaching a destination, the handcuffed person must be safely removed from the vehicle, creating additional opportunities for injury.
Therefore, placing a handcuffed prisoner in a vehicle for transport by law enforcement may be difficult if the prisoner is unwilling to cooperate and may provide opportunities for the prisoner to assault law enforcement personnel. In order to avoid injury, law enforcement personnel may not restrain the prisoner during transport.
Accordingly, an invention is needed to provide a seat with integrated restraints which safely restrains a prisoner or detainee during transport, protects the prisoner's handcuffed hands and shoulders from injury while restrained, provides an easily accessible location for items in the detainee's hands to be dropped, protects transporting law enforcement personnel from assault, and which can be slid out of the vehicle for safe passenger placement and restraint in the seat while outside the confines of the vehicle.